The Way Home
by godessoftrees
Summary: When Harry's happy family life is threatened, how far will he go to ensure his family's safety? The third in the "Summer of Secrets" series and the sequel to "A New Life".    CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This fic is the third in the _Summer of Secrets_ series. If you have not already read _Summer of Secrets_, and _A New Life_, I suggest you do so before reading this fic. The events in this story take place four years after the epilogue of _A New Life_. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Way Home**

Prologue

"We have to get out of here. We can't do anything as long as we're stuck in here." The dark-haired wizard slammed his hands into the iron bars, already knowing that they wouldn't give.

"And why are you so sure that we _can_ do anything in the first place? The Dark Lord is dead," another man asked, smoothing his mustache.

"You dare doubt the powers of the Dark Lord?" The third man whirled around, advancing on the one who questioned.

"Of course not, Rodolphus. I know the Dark Lord had powers unparalleled by any others; but you cannot ignore the fact that we saw him defeated. We were there!" The man didn't back down as Rodolphus drew closer.

"Come now, brother. I know you want your revenge for Bella's death, but killing Macnair is not the way. If he dies, they'll split us apart and we won't be able to plan our escape." Rabastan addressed Macnair, "If the Dark Lord survived once, who's to say that he didn't survive again. He could be out there waiting for us to bring him back to his body. Imagine the reward we would get if we were the ones to return him to power."

"Just how do you plan on getting Harry Potter's blood to complete the potion?" Macnair asked. "His house is protected, as is Hogwarts. You'll never get to him."

"Potter has to go out in the open eventually. That's when we'll strike. That's when we'll make our move. That's when the Dark Lord will rise triumphant."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long! I hit another roadblock but I finally worked through it. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer: **I own a five-year-old cat, but I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

"Do I really get to stay up all night, Mummy?" Lily sat up in bed before Ginny could leave the room.

Exasperated, Ginny sighed. She walked back across the room and gently pushed Lily onto her back. "For the last time, Lily, yes, you may stay up until the New Year."

"And James and Sirius and Emma have to go to bed?" Lily snuggled into the covers.

"Yes, James, Sirius and Emma are going to bed at the usual time." Ginny tucked her daughter in just the way she liked.

"Jensen and Kennedy t-too?" Lily yawned widely.

"That's up to Uncle Fred and Uncle George, love."

"What about Aria and Natalie?"

"I don't know, Lily, but I'm sure Uncle Draco and Uncle Remus will let you know as soon as they get here. Which won't be until _after_ you've taken a nap." Ginny smoothed back her daughter's red hair and kissed her forehead. "Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, Mummy." Lily obediently closed her eyes.

As Ginny closed the door behind her, she sighed in relief. She started towards her bedroom, but promptly changed directions when a shriek came from the nursery. She opened the door and hurried into the room.

"Sirius William, let go of your brother's hair," Ginny scolded, managing to pry her sons apart.

"Siri pull hair! Siri pull hair!" James screamed, one of his hands on his head.

"Sirius, go to time out! Come here, James." Ginny picked him up. She pulled his hand away from his head, kissing his black hair. "It's all right. Mummy's here."

Ginny waited until James had calmed down before she turned back to her other son. "Sirius, I told you to go to time out."

"No time out!" Sirius shook his head.

"Mummy said to go to time out, so you are going." Ginny put James down on his bed, causing him to start crying once more. "James, just give Mummy one second, please. Winky!"

The house-elf appeared at Ginny's side. "Yes, Lady Ginny?"

"Sirius is spending five minutes in time out. Would you please watch him while I take James downstairs?" Ginny turned Sirius so he was facing the wall.

"Of course, Lady Ginny." Winky bowed so low that the end of her long nose grazed the ground.

"Thank you, Winky. Come on, James. Mummy will make you some hot cocoa." Ginny lifted James to his feet, smiling when his small hand wrapped around hers.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Lily asked, coming out of her bedroom before Ginny had started down the stairs with her son.

"Lily Rose, you're supposed to be in bed." Ginny turned to her daughter, her free hand on her hip.

"I'm not sleepy. What's wrong with Jamie?" Lily asked again.

"Fine, then don't take a nap. Your father can talk to you when he gets home." Giving up, Ginny started down the stairs, maintaining a firm grasp on James's hand.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily ignored her mother's threat and followed her down the stairs.

"He's in time out. He was pulling your brother's hair." Ginny sat James in his booster seat in the kitchen before searching through a cupboard for the hot cocoa mix.

"Can I have some too, Mummy?" Lily asked, standing on her tiptoes to see over the counter top.

"I suppose so. Would you like to help me make it?" Ginny asked, pulling three mugs out of the cabinet.

"Yes." Lily watched as her mother spooned cocoa mix into each mug before adding warm water.

"Here, you can stir. But be careful, it's hot." Ginny supervised as Lily stirred each mug with a spoon. When she was done, she took a mug to the table and sat down across from her brother. Ginny took the smallest mug and gave it to James. "Here you go, love."

Ginny had just sat down when she heard the fire roar to life in the foyer.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, jumping off of her chair. She ran into the foyer and straight into her father's arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be napping?" Harry asked, lifting Lily up.

"I wasn't sleepy." Lily told him.

"Did Mummy tell you to take a nap?" Harry carried her into the kitchen, putting her down next to her mother.

"Maybe."

"Lily Rose Potter, do not lie to your father. You know very well I told you multiple times to take a nap." Ginny leaned up on her toes to kiss Harry. "She listens about as well as my brothers."

"Which one?" Harry smirked.

Ginny laughed. "Any of them. I must've put her in bed three times but she kept getting up. I finally had her down but Sirius and James started fighting and after that it was pointless."

"What happened?" Harry asked, turning to look James over.

"Sirius was pulling his hair and James was screaming. Sirius is still in time out. Winky should bring him down any minute now."

"It sounds like you had an eventful day." Harry took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Remember that conversation we had this morning, where I asked you not to go to Hogwarts today?" Ginny took her mug away from him. Though it was the Christmas holidays, Harry had gone up to the castle to grade the last of the essays his students had turned in before term ended.

"You're the one who wanted to stay home with the children while I worked," Harry reminded her, trying to take the mug from her.

"Get your own, and go deal with your son." Ginny took a sidestep away from him.

"Yours tastes better." Harry smiled. "And why is he always my son when he's doing something bad, but yours when he's good?"

"Because he takes after you, that's why."

Harry scoffed. "Wait a minute. Weren't you the one who used to sneak into the broom cupboard and take your brother's brooms out?"

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about Sirius."

Harry was spared answering when Minerva McGonagall's head appeared in the fireplace across the room.

"Minerva, is everything okay?" Harry asked. McGonagall never called on him at home unless there was something wrong with one of the students. Harry was not only the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but since McGonagall's promotion to Headmistress, he was also the Head of Gryffindor house.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home, Harry, but Lucy Peterson decided it a good idea to engage Maeve Smethwyck in a duel after lunch. Severus is speaking with Peterson as we speak, but we need you to discuss this with Smethwyck," McGonagall told him.

"I'll be right there." Harry turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry, love. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Of course you will." Ginny sighed.

Harry kissed her on the cheek before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the grate. "Hogwarts!" he called out, and was gone in a rush of emerald green flames.

**H/G**

"Ginny? Harry?" Hermione Weasley called out from the foyer.

"We're in here, Hermione." Ginny smiled as Ron and Hermione entered the living room with their two-year-old daughter, Emma.

"Hi, Emma." Ginny smiled at her niece. "Can Aunt Ginny have a hug?"

Emma ran into her aunt's arms. Ginny laughed, kissing her niece's reddish-brown hair.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Pregnant." Hermione lowered herself onto a chair, rubbing her belly. At seven months pregnant, it was difficult for her to sit in any chair, yet alone get out of it.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Ginny asked, pulling Emma onto her lap.

"How can we decide on a name when we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl?" Ron asked, sitting opposite Hermione.

"Don't call the baby 'it', Ronald. And not knowing the sex makes the birth more exciting." Hermione frowned at her husband.

"You let us find out with Emma, but now you won't with this baby. We can't even name the baby before the birth." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait, so you haven't even started talking about names?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe we would if Hermione liked something other than _Agatha_." Ron shuddered.

"You haven't suggested anything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine. You want me to suggest something? What about Olivia?"

Hermione paused before answering. "I like Olivia."

"You do?" Ron asked in astonishment. He never expected Hermione to agree on a name he had chosen.

"Yes, I do." Hermione smiled.

"Then you better hope it's a girl because if it took you this long to agree on one name, I'd hate to see how long it would take you to agree on another." Harry laughed.

"What about the middle name?" Hermione asked.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Ron questioned.

Emma, having lost interest in her parents discussion about her brother or sister, jumped down from Ginny's lap, and climbed into the chair with her mother. Hermione helped lift her daughter up into her lap before replying, "Yes. We have the first name, now we need a middle name."

"Fine. Jane. The middle name is Jane," Ron said, tired of fighting over names.

"Olivia Jane." Hermione thought. "That's actually not bad, Ron. I like it. Olivia Jane Weasley."

"Thank you. Now can we talk about something else?"

"What's going on?" Remus Lupin asked, coming into the room with Tonks and their children.

"Uncle Harry!" Dan exclaimed, hurrying over to greet his godfather. "Where's Lily?"

"She's in her room, Dan. Why don't you go get her?" Harry couldn't help but smile at Dan's shining blue eyes.

Dan disappeared up the stairs. Natalie, Remus and Tonks's daughter, wandered over to where Sirius and James were playing, soon to be joined by Emma. The four were always inseparable, not unlike Dan, Lily, Allie, Ellie, and Declan.

Before long, the rest of the family had arrived. Not long after dark, the younger kids were put to bed in the nursery and guest rooms. Lily, Dan, Declan, Allie, and Ellie were allowed to stay up until midnight to watch the fireworks, provided by Fred and George.

"How are you feeling, Nena?" Ginny asked the pregnant witch.

"Ready to have this baby. I never had morning sickness with Aria; I think this time I'm making up for it." Nena took a sip of her ginger ale in an attempt to calm her stomach.

"Well, you still have five months to go," Ron said unhelpfully.

"Don't remind me. You're lucky, Hermione. You only have two months left," Nena said.

"At least you've had a name picked out for months. We only just decided on one, now we have to pick another." Hermione frowned at her husband, who had taken a large piece of treacle tart and proceeded to shovel it into his mouth. "Ron, don't do that. It's disgusting."

"What are you naming him again?" Bill asked, keeping a watchful eye on Allie as she ran by, followed closely by her twin.

"Amadeus Reed," Draco answered, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Amadeus? Where the hell did you get that from?" Ron asked.

"Amadeus vos the middle name of the Muggle composer Mozart, Ron," Anneliese said.

"Then why aren't you naming him Mozart's first name?" he asked.

"Well, we didn't like Wolfgang very much." Draco chuckled.

"Wait, so there was some bloke named Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? What kind of name is that?"

"A very famous one, Ronald. See, this is precisely why you should've taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why? I married you." Ron replied with a smile.

"Will you two stop bickering, please? It's a minute until midnight." Ginny interrupted before Hermione could retort.

After a few beats, Charlie broke the silence, "Ten seconds! Nine! Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply, smiling when he pulled back.

"I hope this year is as good as the last one," he told her.

"It will be," Ginny assured him. "It will be."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This week has been a little hectic, but I still managed to find time to write. Sorry it's so short, but it really is a miracle I was able to write this week at all. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **sexual situations, cutting

**Disclaimer: **I own tickets to see Josh Groban but I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two

Two weeks after New Year's Eve, Harry woke much earlier than was necessary. He was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts for the start of term, but would miss his family throughout the day. With this thought, he knew it would be impossible to fall asleep once more. Sitting up in bed, Harry waved his hand at the oil lamp next to his bedside, bringing it to life. He grabbed his copy of _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ from his nightstand and began to make notes.

Next to him, Ginny gave a jerk. She reached up and grasped her chest in her right hand while holding out her left arm to view it in the soft light from Harry's lamp.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked, marking his place in his book.

"No." Ginny shook her head. She rolled over and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you all right, love?" Harry set his book aside, pulling Ginny closer with one arm. He kissed the top of her head, bringing his other arm up to hold her.

"Fine. Just a bad dream was all." Ginny tried to brush it off, not wanting Harry to push the issue any further. But of course, her nightmares were never something he left alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

Ginny held back a smirk. As if Harry wouldn't keep badgering her until she gave in and told him about the dream.

"Not particularly," she answered.

"How many times has Healer Seacrest said it's important to talk about these dreams?" he asked.

Ginny turned her head and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Harry's shoulder. She trailed her lips up his neck, across his jawline to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to talk," she told him, kissing him deeply before he could respond.

"Ginny," Harry groaned, pushing her back. "We need to talk about this."

"Harry, we only have an hour before the kids will be awake. You know how rare it is we get a chance when all three of them are asleep and we have time to ourselves. Please, forget about the dream. I've already forgotten it."

Harry didn't respond. Ginny knew he was thinking. Using this to her advantage, she kissed him just behind his ear. Her lips made their way down to his bare chest. Ginny had always appreciated the fact that Harry did not wear a shirt to bed.

Harry made a decision as Ginny's hands began to caress his body. Throatily, he spoke, "We'll talk later."

**H/G**

"That was totally unfair, you know that, right?" A while later, Ginny was curled up against Harry. His hand was lazily rubbing her back, up and down, up and down.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Ginny lifted her head to look at him, a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, well, just because I let you get your way, once again, doesn't mean we aren't having this discussion. What was your nightmare about?"

"It's stupid."

"It's _not_ stupid. Otherwise you would've told me before seducing me. Don't think I don't know you did that to put off talking about it," Harry said.

"Maybe I just wanted a rare moment alone with you. Since Sirius and James figured out how to open doors magically we haven't had any time for ourselves." Ginny sat up, her back to Harry.

"Stop deflecting, Gin. If I have to I'll owl McGonagall and tell her I'm not coming in today." Harry leaned back against the headboard, his arms crossed. It seemed his stubbornness matched Ginny's for once.

"Harry, you can't miss the first day of term." Ginny turned to face him.

"And I will go to work as soon as we talk this out."

Ginny frowned at him. "When did you get this stubborn?"

"We've been together for six years, and just celebrated our fifth wedding anniversary. I'd say you rubbed off on me over the years." Harry chuckled before repeating his question, "What was your nightmare about?"

Ginny sighed, knowing she couldn't put it off any longer. "I was pregnant. I'd never stopped cutting myself. Children Services found out I was cutting and they took Lily, James, and Sirius away from us. You said you hated me. You left me. And when I gave birth the baby was stillborn."

"Oh, Ginny. Love, that'll never happen. First off, you are so strong. You've come such a far way from who you were six years ago. You aren't that person anymore. You don't have to rely on cutting anymore to cope with things. I know you would never start doing that again. If not for yourself, for our children. Secondly, I could never hate you. No matter what, I could never hate you. If tomorrow you decided you weren't happy with me and had found someone else, I wouldn't hate you. I could never hate you. And Lily, James, and Sirius will never be taken away from us. I know neither of us would ever let that happen." Harry paused to collect his thoughts. "I can't say that we'll never have to bury our children. But I hope and pray that it will never happen. And, God forbid, if we are faced with such a challenge, we will get through it the same way we've gotten through everything else that's happened to us. Together."

Ginny turned her head away from Harry in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Come here, love." Harry pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about."

"I know. I can't help it. I've been so emotional lately." Ginny sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"Well, maybe this dream was trying to tell you something." Harry rubbed her back soothingly, hoping he was right.

"What is it supposed to tell me? That my worst fears are going to come true?" Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"Or that you're pregnant," Harry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've been pregnant twice, Harry. I think I would know if I was again." Ginny couldn't believe Harry actually thought there was a possibility that she was pregnant. Of course, it wouldn't be a bad thing if she was. They had been talking about trying for another baby soon, but they hadn't discussed it in depth.

"Don't get upset, but you've been hormonal lately. You've been craving chocolate, and you've thrown up twice this week already," Harry pointed out.

"I have _not_ been hormonal. I always want chocolate, you should know that by now. And I threw up because I ate some bad shrimp. Any other reasons why you think I'm pregnant? Have I put on weight?" she asked, instantly looking down at her flat stomach.

"No, you haven't put on any weight. You're perfect. Always have been." Harry looked her over. "But your breasts do look bigger."

"Harry!" Ginny hit his arm lightly, pulling a sheet up to cover her naked chest.

"It's not like I haven't seen that before." Harry laughed. He got a serious look on his face. "It won't hurt to do the spell."

"Fine." Ginny muttered the spell under her breath, waving her wand over her stomach. She gasped when it glowed pink. She looked up at Harry in astonishment. "I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

"I told you," Harry said triumphantly, smiling widely at her. Ginny was too shocked to retort.

"How did you know I was pregnant before I did?" Ginny asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

"I know you, love. Very well." Harry brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "This is wonderful."

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said again, hoping the news would sink in if she kept repeating it to herself. "I'm pregnant."

"We're having another baby," Harry said. There were no words to express his happiness. He had always wanted a family of his own, a large family. And he knew Ginny missed having an infant around the house. The twins would be three in March, and Lily five in July. In six years, Harry and Ginny would be escorting their daughter to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Now they'd have another child in tow.

Harry captured her lips in a kiss, deepening it as his hand trailed down her shoulder, coming to rest on her belly. Ginny broke the kiss to whisper, "We're having another baby."

"We're having another baby," Harry said before kissing her again. He was running his hands up her back, pulling her even closer when the fireplace roared to life.

"Harry! . . . Am I interrupting something?" Ron's head was in the fireplace, and it was obvious he found the situation more amusing than his sister and brother-in-law did.

"Yes, you are. Which would be why I've told you to use the Floo downstairs, not the one in our bedroom." Harry scowled.

"Well, maybe if you two didn't go at it like rabbits I'd be able to use this fireplace," Ron retorted.

"Ron, we have great news -" Ron cut Ginny off.

"I have news too. That's why I called so early. The Lestranges broke out of Azkaban along with Macnair."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm happy to say this chapter was much easier to right than the previous three. I hope this means I'm starting to find my inspiration again. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this ****chapter: **None

**Disclaimer:** I own a replica of Hogwarts, but I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three

_The fireplace roared to life and Ron's head appeared in the grate._

_ "The Lestranges broke out of Azkaban along with Macnair."_

"What do you mean they broke out?" Harry asked, doing his best to stay calm for Ginny's sake. He knew she would feed off of his anxiety and that was the last thing she needed while pregnant.

"Why don't you two get dressed and then I'll explain. I'll be waiting downstairs." Ron disappeared before his sister and brother-in-law could protest.

"How could this happen?" Ginny asked, turning to her husband the second Ron was gone.

"I don't know. Come on, love. Let's get dressed and we'll go talk to Ron." Harry stood up, going to his wardrobe and picking out the first shirt he saw.

"Are they going to come after us?" Ginny hadn't moved from the bed.

Harry sighed. He sat on the bed, taking her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across the soft skin on the back of her hand, choosing his words carefully before he spoke, "It's been six years since Voldemort's defeat. They've spent six years in Azkaban. I don't know what they'll do now that they're out. Maybe they want revenge, maybe they just want freedom. Maybe they'll go into hiding so they won't be recaptured. No one can know for sure."

Ginny was skeptical. "You don't really believe they'll just go into hiding, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what to believe, Gin. I didn't think anyone could break out of the high security ward of Azkaban, not with the dementors gone. Let's go talk to your brother before we jump to conclusions."

He pulled her to her feet. Reluctantly, Ginny listened to her husband. She dressed quickly, not paying attention to what she threw on. When they entered the kitchen it was to find Ron already waiting on them.

Wasting no time, Harry asked, "How did this happen? They were in the high security ward."

"That's the thing, Harry. They weren't. Dawlish decided they weren't a flight risk so they were put in with the general population." Ron paced the kitchen, his Auror robes flying out every time he turned.

"You know, I had my doubts when Kingsley made Dawlish Head of the Auror office, but I never thought he would be stupid enough to do this. How could he possibly think the Lestranges and Macnair weren't a flight risk?" Harry fumed, rubbing Ginny's shoulders comfortingly.

"Dawlish might not be Head of the office for much longer. He's under inquiry. Apparently Hannah Macmillan went into labor this morning. Another guard was called into work so Ernie could go home, but before he could get there Dawlish allowed Ernie to leave. Seamus Finnigan was the only guard left after that. He's lucky he made it out alive." Ron stopped pacing and sat down across from Ginny. "Are you okay?"

"Three Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, are probably going to come after my husband, and you want to know if I'm okay? How the bloody hell do you think I feel?" Ginny looked at her brother in disbelief.

"Please, Gin, calm down. All this anxiety isn't good for the baby." Harry increased the pressure on her shoulders to make his point.

"What baby?" Ron asked thickly.

"I'm pregnant, Ron. I just found out this morning, and this is how I get to celebrate." Ginny placed her hands on her stomach, protectively.

"Ginny, we're going to catch them. Don't worry. We're going to catch them before they hurt anymore people." Ron took his sister's hand, squeezing it tightly. He now sincerely wished he had waited until Harry was alone to tell him first.

"How do you know that? They've probably already hurt someone. Oh, Merlin. What if they come after my baby?" Ginny asked. Panic struck her face and she began to breathe rapidly.

"Breathe, Ginny, breathe. It's going to be okay. No one is coming after us or our children." Harry got down on his knees. "Look at me, Ginny. Look at me. I promise you that. No one is going to hurt our family ever again."

Suddenly, a silvery wolf streamed in through the kitchen window. It stopped in front of Ron and Tonks's voice erupted from it, "Ron, we need you back at the Ministry."

Sighing, Ron got to his feet. "I've got to go. Tonks wanted to make sure you were aware before the _Daily Prophet_ releases the article. Listen, Ginny, we're going to catch them. I promise."

He kissed his sister's forehead before turning on the spot and Disapparating.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence before Harry finally got up. He scrounged up some eggs and began to scramble them. When he was done he set a plate in front of Ginny.

"Eat," he said, placing a cup of tea in front of her as well.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny said, pushing the plate away from her.

Harry moved the plate back. "Eat. You're pregnant. You're going to eat. You're going to eat, and then you're going to Floo Penelope and make an appointment with her to see you _today_."

"And what are you doing today?" Ginny asked, before she grudgingly took a bite of her eggs.

Harry walked back to the counter before answering her. "I'm going to Floo McGonagall and tell her I won't be coming in today because my pregnant wife is distressed that three Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. Then I'll Floo your mum and see if she can watch Lily, James, and Sirius so we can go to your appointment with Penelope."

He came back to the table with his own cup of tea and sat down across from his wife, waiting for the explosion he knew was to come.

"Harry, you can't take the day off work! I can go to Penelope on my own." Ginny took another bite, not knowing how hungry she had been.

"I'm worried about you. McGonagall will understand if I take the day off. She probably already knows about the breakout anyway," Harry said.

"Please, just go to work. I'll be fine. If I need to talk to someone I'll Floo Nena. I promise," Ginny added.

"I don't know, Ginny. I'd feel better if I was here to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, Harry. I'm a grown witch. I can take care of myself."

"I know." Harry stood up, pulling Ginny to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her. "Fine. I'll go to work, but promise me you'll send Hedwig if you need me."

"I'll do even better. If I need you, I'll send you my Patronus." Ginny pulled his lips down to hers. "I'll be fine."

"I know. Just be careful."

"I always am."

**H/G**

"Well, Ginny, it looks like you're three weeks along. I'm surprised you even noticed you had symptoms," Penelope said.

"I didn't notice. Harry did. He said I had been emotional lately so I cast the spell and, well, here I am." Ginny sat up once Penelope was done examining her.

"Sometimes the wizard does know before the witch. Anyway, I'll go ahead and give you some anti-nausea medicine for morning sickness. Remember to exercise and take your prenatal vitamins. Everything looks good, Ginny. I'll make an appointment for you to come back in a month and we'll take things from there."

"Thanks, Penelope." Ginny hugged her sister-in-law. "Give Percy and Preston my love."

"I will, but I don't think Preston will understand. He's only four-months-old." Penelope patted Ginny's back.

Ginny laughed. "I'll see you Sunday at the family dinner?"

"Of course."

Ginny stepped into the fireplace, said "Potter Manor," and was gone in a flash of green flames.

**H/G**

"What did Penny say?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the fireplace. He hung up his cloak before joining Ginny on the loveseat.

"Everything's great. I'm three weeks along." Ginny leaned up to kiss Harry.

"See? I told you everything would be fine. When is your next appointment?" Harry leaned against the armrest, pulling Ginny into his arms.

"In a month. We should be able to find out what we're having then." Ginny rested her head against Harry's chest, breathing in the scent of him.

"A girl," Harry said with certainty.

"Really? I think it's going to be another boy," Ginny said.

"Well, you thought Lily was a boy, and I thought the boys would be one of each, so I guess we'll just have to see who wins this time." Harry rubbed her back slowly.

"I know it's early, but I thought of a name." Ginny leaned up to look at him.

"Really? What is it?"

"Ryan Matthew," Ginny said.

"Ryan Matthew Potter," Harry tested the name. "I like it. What about if we have a girl? Do you still like Joanna Faith?" When Ginny was pregnant with James and Sirius they had decided on Joanna Faith if one of them was a girl.

"I do."

"Ryan or Joanna," Harry murmured against Ginny's ear, caressing her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny kissed him.

Harry shifted so he could kiss Ginny's belly. "Joanna or Ryan, Daddy loves you so much."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been so long. My summer was incredibly busy and my grandfather was in the hospital for a while so it's been stressful. He's doing better now though so I hope to get updates done more often (I know I'm always saying this) but my school does start soon so I can't make any promises. Anyway, I hope the delay was worth it and you enjoy this chapter.

**Warnings for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

_Seven Weeks Pregnant_

"How was your morning?" Harry asked, kissing the back of Ginny's head as he passed her in the kitchen.

"Fine. Are you sure McGonagall doesn't mind you coming home for lunch every day?" Ginny turned in her chair to see her husband.

Harry didn't answer immediately. He finished making his ham sandwich and took a seat next to Ginny. "She understands that I'm worried about my family."

"Meaning she doesn't like it." Ginny groaned as James hit his sippy cup on the table. She took the cup from him. "James, you know not to do that. Would you like more milk?"

"Pweese." James smiled up at his mother. Ginny ruffled his hair as she walked past him.

"Meaning that she doesn't particularly like it but she's not going to argue with me about it. She thinks its unprofessional but knows I'm going to do what I need to do to ensure my family's safety." Harry took a bite of his sandwich.

"Have you spoken with Dumbledore yet?" Ginny screwed the top of James's cup on before placing it in front of him.

"Fank you, Mumma." James grabbed the cup at once and lifted it to his mouth.

"I sent him a letter this morning but he hasn't replied yet." Harry put his sandwich down, reaching across the table for Ginny's hand. "I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about, love. The Manor is protected."

"Yes, but Mum and Dad's house isn't. And Percy, Ron, and Bill are my only brothers with wards up." Ginny sighed. "I would just feel so much better if Dumbledore would put wards up around their property."

"I'm sure he won't have any problem doing that, Gin. Just give him time to answer." Harry rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Does he still believe they aren't around here?" Ginny asked, uncertainly.

"There've been no sighting of the Lestranges or Macnair, which leads Dumbledore to believe that they are being very cautious so they won't be captured. He doesn't think they've left the east coast of Britain," Harry told her.

"But he does think they will head this way?" Ginny pried further.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was saved from answering when Ron's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Harry! I've been looking for you. Hermione's in labor!" Ron was out of breath and obviously in a hurry to get back to his wife.

"Let me Floo McGonagall and see if she can't find someone to cover my classes. I'll be there as soon as I can." Harry stood up immediately.

"I already talked to her. She was the one who told me you were at home. Remus said he would substitute for you. He's already at the castle. Ginny, can you watch Emma for me? It won't be long. Hermione's already 8 centimeters dilated." Ron spoke fast, hardly stopping for breath.

"Of course. Let me get the kids and I'll be right over." Ginny had already picked James up in one arm, Sirius in the other.

"Okay. I'm going to get back to Hermione. She's probably fully dilated by now."

"Go. We're coming right now." Harry promised.

Ron disappeared. Harry grabbed Lily's hand and took James from Ginny.

"We better hurry before Ron passes out." Harry led Lily into the fireplace. "Hold on tight, Lily Pad."

Ginny followed after Harry, hoping everything would go smoothly for her brother and best friend.

**H/G**

"Well?" Charlie asked as soon as Ron emerged from the bedroom. He was pale, and obviously still stunned over the birth of his second child. Emma slipped down from Ginny's lap and ran headlong into her father's legs. Ron bent down to pick her up, still not speaking.

"What happened, Ron?" Bill stopped bouncing Allie on his knee. She started to protest but he shushed her.

"So? Do we have a niece or a nephew?" Ginny asked, keeping a careful hand on Sirius's back as he climbed into the chair with her.

"A niece. Another beautiful, absolutely perfect baby girl." Ron smiled happily. He turned his attention to his daughter. "Do you hear that, Emmie? You have a baby sister."

"Baby shishter?" Emma asked.

"Yes, a baby sister." Ron tugged gently on a lock of her auburn hair.

"May we see her?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

The family followed Ron into the bedroom. Hermione was sitting up in bed, gazing down at a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. Nena and Draco were standing next to her, while Harry sat in a chair across the room.

"How do you like your goddaughter, Draco?" Ginny asked. Sirius started to squirm on her hip when he saw his father. She put him on the ground, smiling fondly when he ran to Harry, who picked him up and sat him on his knee.

"She's beautiful," Draco answered, smiling. He stepped back with Nena as Ron approached.

Ron bent down and carefully extracted his daughter from her mother's arms. As he turned around he spoke, "Everyone, this is Olivia Jane. Would you like to hold her, Gin?"

"Of course." Ron deposited Olivia in her arms. "She's precious, Ron."

Olivia grasped Ginny's finger in one hand, looking up at her aunt with dark blue eyes. While she had the pale Weasley skin tone, she didn't have freckles and her hair was brown.

"She looks just like you, Hermione." Ginny passed Olivia to Molly.

"Thanks. I was surprised her hair didn't have any red in it. Emma's is auburn, after all."

""Ow do you feel?" Fleur asked from near the doorway. The room was too small to hold the entire family comfortably with all the children.

"Sore. Very sore. I don't remember labor with Emma being so painful," Hermione said.

"Labor is always painful," Ginny said, moving over to where Harry sat with their sons, James having joined his brother.

"Ve should let Hermione get some rest," Anneliese said.

"Oh, she's not tired at all, Anneliese." Fred pushed his way into the room.

"Yeah, it's not like she just had a baby or anything," George added, following his twin through the crowd of family.

"Can't you two ever be considerate?" Angelina asked, scolding her husband and his brother.

"Of course we can, Angie." George nodded.

"We consider being considerate all the time." Fred smiled.

Charlie laughed, earning a glare from his sisters-in-law as well as his wife.

"Anneliese is right, Hermione. You should get some rest." Charlie began to edge out of the room.

Slowly, the family trickled out. Ginny went over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"If you need anything we're only a Floo away." Ginny embraced her brother before grabbing hold of Lily's hand and leading her out of the room.

Once they were back home, Harry spoke, "All right, boys. It's bath time."

"No baff," James protested, kicking his feet out.

"James Albus, do not kick me or you will be going to time out," Ginny scolded her son. Ignoring his cries she started up the stairs, James still on her hip.

"Lily, why don't you be a good girl and play in your room while Mummy and Daddy get your brothers ready for bed?" Harry asked, following Ginny with Sirius in tow.

By the time Harry joined Ginny in the bathroom she had the water running and James already in the tub. Harry undressed Sirius and put him in the bathtub with his brother.

"So that makes six girls and five boys. If we have a boy, it'll be even," Ginny said as she wet the twins hair in turn.

"You left out Dan, Natalie, and Aria," Harry pointed out, grabbing a washrag and helping his wife.

"I was counting grandchildren for Mum." Ginny lifted James out of the tub and began to dry him off.

"Oh. I thought you counted Draco and Remus as family." Harry paused to look at her.

"You know I do. I was just counting blood relatives. But yes, Olivia does make eight girls and Amadeus will make seven boys over all."

"Do you still think we're having a boy?" Harry asked, helping Sirius out of the bathtub.

"Yes, do you think we're having a girl?" Ginny held onto James's arm while he stepped into his pajamas.

"Yes. I guess we'll find out who is right tomorrow."

**H/G**

"So, what are the guesses this time around?" Penelope asked, waiting for Ginny to lie down on the cot before she began her examination.

"Harry thinks we're having a girl but I say boy. He seems to think it's my turn to be wrong," Ginny said with a smile.

"Does he now? Well, you were wrong the first time and him the last. Do you have any names picked out?"

"Ryan Matthew or Joanna Faith," Ginny told her, her eyes on Penny's face as she performed the exam.

"Those are lovely," Penelope complimented.

"Thanks. Is everything all right?" Ginny asked, anxiously.

"Everything is perfect. You have a healthy baby girl growing inside you, congratulations."

"Another girl. You were right, love." Ginny smiled at her husband as she sat up.

"Yeah, but in the end it doesn't matter as long as our children are happy and healthy," Harry said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her softly.

As they broke apart Ginny spoke, "No. It never matters."


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

It's confusing in a story when you have so many characters with children, trying to keep up with which child goes with which parent. So I thought to make it easier for ya'll I would put together a list of parents and their children, complete with their birthdays (given in MM/DD/YY format) so if you are one of those people who like to keep up with how old the characters are, it will be easier for you to do so as the story progresses. I hope this makes understanding this story easier for you.

Harry (07/31/80) & Ginny (08/11/81) – Lily (07/23/98), James and Sirius (03/30/00), and Joanna (EDD 10/06/03)

Ron (03/01/80) & Hermione (09/19/79) – Emma (08/19/00), and Olivia (02/18/03)

Fred (04/01/78) & Angelina (10/03/77) – Jensen (03/01/99)

George (04/01/78) & Katie (11/22/78) – Kennedy (03/03/99)

Percy (08/22/76) & Penelope (04/28/76) – Preston (09/08/01)

Charlie (12/12/72) & Anneliese (12/21/72) – Declan (11/13/97)

Bill (11/29/70) & Fleur (09/23/77) – Allie and Ellie (09/09/97)

Draco (06/05/80) & Nena (10/17/80) – Aria (05/04/00), and Amadeus (EDD 05/7/03)

Remus (03/10/60) & Tonks (01/01/73) – Dan (01/27/98), and Natalie (12/25/00)

Please note that Tonks's birthday is never given in any of the books or any interviews with J.K. Rowling, nor are the birthdates of Angelina Johnson (though it is known to be in October as she was 17 and submitted her name to the Goblet of Fire, also she told the Weasley twins that her birthday had been two weeks previous), Katie Bell, Penelope Clearwater, or Fleur Delacour (though like Angelina she was 17 and able to submit her name to the Goblet of Fire in October 1994). I came up with these birthdays using what information canon tells us.


	7. Another Short Note

Hello!

I know it's been a very long time since I updated this fic but I wanted to let ya'll know I haven't forgotten about it. This semester has been very stressful for me. When I'm not at work, I'm doing schoolwork. I have seven weeks left, and then I hope to start updating again, if you don't hear from me before that. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I promise I'll make the next chapter worth it.

Always,

Rhiannon


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I feel like I'm always saying this, probably because I am, but sorry for the delay with updates. I hate it when the real world interferes, as it does all too often. The semester is coming to an end, and I hope that once classes are over for good I'll be able to update more often. I did get some really exciting news and I will be graduating after the spring semester. So no matter what expect more updates this summer!

**Warnings for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five

_Nine Weeks Pregnant_

"Come in, Ginny. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?" Healer Seacrest opened her office door, stepping back to allow Ginny admittance.

After Lily's birth, Healer Seacrest had decided Ginny no longer needed therapy. They had not met for several years, though Ginny would occasionally Owl Healer Seacrest if she was feeling exceptionally anxious. Since the Lestrange brothers and Macnair had broken out of Azkaban, Ginny's anxiety had returned tenfold. Harry had been patient with his wife and tried to help her, but in the end had to accept he could not provide the help she needed and suggested that she meet with Healer Seacrest.

"I've been better, but then again I've also been much, much worse," Ginny answered as she took a seat on the sofa across from Healer Seacrest's chair.

"It's very good that you realize you have been through worse than what is happening at this one moment in time. The breakout is very serious, of course, but we do not know that you or your family is in immediate danger for now." Healer Seacrest paused to dip her quill in ink. "Speaking of family, how is Harry dealing with current events?"

"He's worried, of course. He's taking his lunch periods at home now. I think he feels as long as he's there nothing can happen to me or the children."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I feel safe when he's there, and vulnerable when he's not. But either way, whether he's there or not, I can't help feeling like the Death Eaters are going to come for us eventually. I don't know how long we have until that happens. I'm constantly on edge waiting for them to knock on the front door or Apparate into our living room." Ginny tried to stop her hands from shaking. She hadn't even admitted this much to Harry.

"You certainly have reasons to be afraid, but you mustn't let that fear drive you; especially with the new baby coming. You need to try to find a distraction, keep yourself busy somehow," Healer Seacrest suggested.

"I try to. I try to plan something to do with the kids every day, but I always end up thinking, 'What if they're around the corner waiting for us?'" Ginny rested her hands on her belly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my children. I just couldn't bear it."

"You need to do something that keeps both your mind and your hands busy. Have you started redecorating the nursery for Joanna yet?" Healer Seacrest asked.

"Not yet. I haven't even started planning to move the twins out of the nursery yet. I like having them close, just in case." Ginny knew that if anything did happen, her children were right across the hall, easy to reach.

"They will still be close to you, even if they aren't right across the hall. Why don't you start decorating new rooms for James and Sirius, and then you can start on the nursery for Joanna? Get the kids to help you, make it a family affair."

"Well, they do need to be put in new rooms before Joanna is born. And it would keep my mind busy."

"Then that's settled. We should meet again in a month. You need to try to minimize your anxiety; it really isn't good for the baby. In the meantime, if you need anything I'm only an Owl away."

"Thank you. I will see you in a month then."

**H/G**

"Ginny? I'm home," Harry called as he stepped out of the fireplace that afternoon. He was surprised when Lily didn't run to greet him, as she usually did.

"I'm upstairs."

Harry followed the sound of her voice. It was unlike Ginny to be upstairs when he arrived home; she could usually be found in the living room or the kitchen with their children. Maybe she had felt ill and decided to lie down.

"They'll be fine in separate rooms, dear. Especially with the adjoining door, they won't miss each other." Molly's voice drifted out of one of the spare bedrooms and into the hallway.

"Who won't miss each other?" Harry asked, entering the room.

"James and Sirius." Ginny moved into Harry's arms, kissing him chastely before she explained further. "Healer Seacrest suggested I distract myself from the breakout by preparing the nursery for Joanna, which means the twins have to be moved out."

"Tell her, Harry, she simply will not listen to me," Molly said.

"I'm afraid if we move them into separate rooms they'll miss each other. They've shared a room their whole lives, they've never been apart," Ginny said.

"Exactly, love. They've never been apart their entire lives, even when you were pregnant. What if they're separated into different houses at Hogwarts? Then they won't be together. It's better for them to get used to it now then when they're eleven." Harry held Ginny's hands as he spoke. "Besides, they fight all the time. This way they won't wake us up screaming at each other at three o'clock in the morning."

"I don't know." Ginny held her ground. She didn't want the boys to get lonely.

"They'll be fine, Gin. Trust me." Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Ginny looked from her mother to her husband. Finally she sighed, "I suppose you're both right."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now, what decorations were you thinking of?" Molly asked.

"Well, they both like to go flying with Harry. I was thinking maybe a broomstick theme for James, and a Quaffle theme for Sirius."

"Now you're just trying to corrupt Sirius into becoming a Chaser." Harry crossed his arms, pretending to look at his wife with disappointment.

"You've had Lily wanting to be a Seeker from the time she could talk. It's only fair that I get at least one of the children on my side. After all, I gave birth to them," Ginny argued.

"You always pull the 'I gave birth to them' card. Don't I get an 'I helped conceive them' card?" Harry asked.

"No, you don't. Conception was not nearly as hard as childbirth." Ginny walked away from Harry, turning to examine the room more closely. "This room could be James's. They can share the bathroom and the other room can be Sirius's."

"When are you going shopping for everything?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow. I already asked Bill if he could come with me." Harry had told Ginny he didn't want her wandering around Diagon Alley on her own with the Lestranges and Macnair at large. Bill had, of course, had agreed with Harry's reasoning.

"Are you taking the kids with you?" Harry asked.

"Allie and Ellie will be visiting Fleur's sister, so it will only be James, Sirius, and Lily," Ginny told him.

"I can keep the children if you'd like, dear," Molly offered.

"No, Mum. It's all right. James and Sirius should help pick some things out for their rooms, and I know Lily won't want to be left out."

"Where are the kids? I didn't see them when I got home." Harry asked.

"They're with Tonks. She wanted the kids to all make something special for Remus's birthday party tonight. Speaking of which, we need to go pick them up so we can get them ready for the party. We have to be there in two hours."

"Yes, I better make sure your father remembered the party was tonight. I will see you at Remus's later, dears." Molly hugged them both before Disapparating from the room.

"Two hours to get the children ready?" Harry asked. "This should be interesting."

**H/G**

"Relax, Ginny. Nothing is going to happen." Bill tried to assure his sister as they exited the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley.

"I can't help it, Bill. The Lestranges and Macnair are out there somewhere. We don't know that they aren't waiting around the corner." Ginny checked to make sure Sirius was still holding his uncle's hand while maintaining a careful eye on Lily, who was walking several yards in front of them. "Lily, don't get too far ahead."

"Let her go, Gin. We don't know that they _are_ around the corner." Nevertheless, Ginny caught Bill scanning the crowd for anything that seemed off or out of place.

"This is the shop, here." Ginny stopped walking to peer through the window of a shop specializing in home décor. "They aren't open yet."

"Why don't we go see Fred first? By the time we get back they should be open." Bill suggested.

"All right," Ginny agreed.

Suddenly, screams rang out from the direction of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Witches and wizards were running away from something, though neither Ginny nor Bill could see what they were running from. Ginny also couldn't see Lily.

"Lily? Lily!" Ginny pushed her way through the fleeing crowd, searching for her daughter. When she found her, her heart stopped. Walden Macnair had her daughter in one arm, his wand pointing at her throat.

"Mummy!" Lily screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut up, brat." Macnair pushed the wand roughly against her throat. "I'll be taking your daughter. You can have her back once we get what we need, if there's enough of her left, that is."

Macnair Disapparated with Lily.

Ginny collapsed to the ground. Bill hurried to her side. James and Sirius were both crying, scared by the sight of their sister being held at wandpoint.

"My baby! They have my baby!" Ginny screamed, pulling her sons close to her, ensuring that they were safe.

"We'll get her back, Ginny. I promise. We'll get her back."

That was the last thing Ginny heard before the world went black.


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and as I forgot to say it for all the previous chapters as well, thank you everyone who reviewed this story so far. I hope the wait wasn't too long for you for this chapter. With finals coming up, I don't have much time to write. But as I spent 5 hours writing a 7 page paper today I really needed to write something for _me_ and not a professor. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warnings for this chapter: **strong language

**Disclaimer: **Let me see, nope. I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

_Nine Weeks Pregnant_

"I think she's coming 'round, Penelope. Ginny, can you hear me?"

Ginny felt a warm hand holding hers, a familiar hand. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't move. She only remembered. She remembered Walden Macnair holding her daughter, thrusting his wand against Lily's throat, sneering at her before she Disapparated, taking Ginny's heart with him.

"Ginny?" The same voice from before was demanding her attention, but Ginny didn't want to open her eyes. Didn't want to open them and know that it hadn't been a nightmare as she wished it was. Her daughter would truly be gone if she opened her eyes.

"Maybe you just imagined it, Harry." A different voice cut through the silence.

"I didn't imagine anything, Hermione. I know she's there. Come on, Ginny. Wake up. Please, I need you."

That was true, and would always be true. Ginny knew that. Harry needed her, he would always need her, just like Ginny needed and would always need Harry. And he needed her more now than ever. She was being selfish, laying here wishing she was dreaming while her daughter was missing and the Death Eaters were doing Merlin knows what to her. She owed it to her daughter, to her husband, to her family, to open her eyes.

So she did.

"Ginny," Harry sighed in relief. She could tell he had been worried, and probably had not left her side since the news reached him at Hogwarts of their daughter's abduction and his wife's fainting spell.

"Harry," Ginny answered, a sorrowful sound escaped her mouth after she said his name. A tear escaped, falling down her cheek.

"Don't cry, love. Please, don't cry. We'll get her back, I promise. If it's the last thing I do, we will get our daughter back," Harry said. He took her hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips. "I promise."

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Ginny finally let her emotions go, closing her eyes again as the tears streamed down her face.

"No, it's not. This is no one's fault. Not yours, not mine, not Bill's, no one's fault but Walden Macnair and the Lestranges," Harry told her. "Look at me."

Ginny took a deep, shuddering breath before she opened her eyes. Unshed tears shined in Harry's eyes. She knew he was trying to keep it together for her sake. She wanted to tell him that it was okay to let it go. To let go of his emotions as she let go of hers, but she couldn't find the words to tell him. Not when their daughter was lost and nothing was okay. Everything was the complete opposite of okay. She felt hopeless. Even with Voldemort and the second war, she had had hope that Harry would survive and they would get their happily-ever-after. Now that had been taken away from her and her hope was gone with it.

Before Ginny or Harry could speak, Ron Apparated into the room with a _pop_. Harry stood up, clenching Ginny's hand tightly in his.

"We found where they were hiding. It appears the Lestranges waited in a back alley near Knockturn Alley while Macnair. . . " Ron trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

"While Macnair took my daughter," Ginny finished. She couldn't stand the unfinished sentence. The emptiness that it brought into the room. Of course, her heart was already empty. Her daughter was gone.

"We'll get her back, Ginny," Harry repeated.

"We have all the Aurors out looking for her now, Ginny. Wherever Macnair took her, we'll find them," Ron said.

All the Aurors were looking for her daughter, while she lay in bed. Ginny made her move before Harry could stop her. She stood up, grabbed her wand from her nightstand and Disapparated.

**H/G**

"Where's my mummy? I want my mummy."

"Shut up, brat." Macnair slapped the child.

Lily whimpered, but she was smart enough to not speak again.

"What do we do now? We need Potter, not his spawn," Rabastan Lestrange asked.

"We need Potter's blood. This is Potter's daughter. His blood runs through her veins," Walden explained, as if speaking to a three-year-old.

"Half of his blood. How do we know the potion will work with her blood?" Rodolphus Lestrange stalked over to Macnair. "If you fucked this up by taking the wrong Potter-"

"I didn't fuck anything up, Rodolphus. The potion will work. It just might more blood than it would with Potter."

"How much more?" Rabastan asked.

"I don't know. . . all of it." Macnair smiled sinisterly at the five-year-old.

Lily's eyes widened and she bit back another whimper. _Please, Mummy, Daddy, save me._

**H/G**

Ginny appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley. Even though it was midday, no pedestrians could be seen. Aurors were everywhere, collecting anything that could be evidence, questioning the shopkeepers.

Unable to move, Ginny looked at the last spot she had seen her daughter before she had been taken from her. The scene ran through her head for the thousandth time. Macnair holding her daughter in a chokehold, his wand pointing at Lily's throat. Lily screaming for her mother, Macnair pushing the wand against Lily's throat even harder. Macnair disappearing with her daughter.

Ginny tried to hold it together. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. If she did, someone would notify Ron or Harry and then it would all be over. She tried to pull herself together, but it was no use. She kept staring at her daughter's last known whereabouts and her knees buckled. She fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Ginny! What're you doing here?" Someone ran towards her, kneeling beside her. "Does Harry know you're here?"

Ginny looked up into a face she knew well. Fred. She shook her head.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Fred wrapped an arm around his sister, helping her to her feet. He led the way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Before they got there, Harry bolted out of the shop.

"Ginny! What were you thinking Disapparating like that? You're not supposed to Apparate while you're pregnant. You could have hurt the baby." As Harry hurried towards her, Ginny shrugged Fred off.

"I had to look for her. I didn't know where else to go but I couldn't lay in bed while my daughter's out here somewhere." Ginny tripped over a cobblestone. Harry caught her in his arms, pulling her tight against his chest.

"I know you're frightened. I am too. But you can't go disappearing like that. You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Ginny sobbed against his chest.

"No, it's not. You didn't ask Death Eaters to take our daughter, but they did. So please, stop blaming yourself."

"Harry, we should get her home," Fred said before Ginny could speak.

Harry nodded. "Come on, Ginny."

Harry led her to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Once there he turned to Fred.

"Thank you for finding her. I was hoping she would come here."

"Don't thank me for that. She's my sister. And Lily's my niece. We're going to find her. We're going to bring her home."

Harry nodded before grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. He helped Ginny into the fireplace, keeping one arm tight around her, then he shouted, "Potter Manor!" Fred watched as his sister and brother-in-law Disapparated in a flash of flames.


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know I'm always saying this, but as always I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I hope everyone had a good holiday season. Final exams made December crazy for me, and my grandfather passed away a week before Christmas, so this season has been hard mentally and physically. I hope this semester will be easier and I can update more often than I did during the previous semester. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seven

_Nine Weeks Pregnant_

Immediately following Lily's kidnapping, several different search parties were organized. Many people searched Knockturn Alley and the Charing Cross Road area as Diagon Alley was still unopened to the public. Bill and Charlie had eagerly joined the first search party going to Knockturn Alley. Bill felt responsible for his niece's disappearance and knew he would never forgive himself until she rejoined her family.

"This isn't your fault, you know," Charlie told his older brother. "You had no way of knowing that Walden Macnair was out there, or that he even wanted Lily."

"I should have kept her closer, but I told Ginny she was fine where she was. I should never have let her get so far out of reach." Bill shook his head, furious with himself.

"We'll find her, Bill. If it's the last thing we do, we will find her."

**H/G**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Lee Jordan asked him. "If you aren't up to it, I can speak for you."

"No, I need to do this. My daughter is out there somewhere with three Death Eaters. They have to know that they will not get away with this." Harry entered the broadcasting room at the office for the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"Tell me when you're ready and I'll start broadcasting," Lee told him.

"Thanks." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Lee flicked his wand and a red light signaled that they were on air.

"Around ten o'clock this morning, Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, was kidnapped from Diagon Alley by Walden Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange. Here is Harry Potter now." Lee nodded at Harry.

"My daughter was taken from her family today. An innocent five-year-old girl who has never hurt anyone was kidnapped by three escaped Death Eaters. I would like to take this moment to address those Death Eaters. Macnair, Lestrange, you will not get away with this. Thousands of people are currently looking for you and my daughter, and they will find all of you. My daughter will come home to me, and you will be facing the Wizengamot. I don't know why you decided to punish a helpless little girl for a grudge you hold against her parents.

"But I do know this. My daughter is brave, and she will not stop fighting to come home to her family. Lily, stay strong, honey. Daddy will find you and bring your home."

Harry nodded at Lee who stopped the broadcast.

"We'll have to edit parts of this before we can send it to the Muggle press obviously, but then it will be broadcast through their channels as well."

"Thanks, Lee." Harry shook his hand before he turned to leave.

"Don't thank me, Harry. If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know."

"I will."

**H/G**

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry was alarmed when he arrived home to find Ginny sitting on the floor of the master bathroom by the toilet.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but instead retched into the toilet. Harry handed her a washcloth which she used to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks, just morning sickness."

"When was the last time you ate?" Harry asked, helping Ginny to her feet.

"I had some toast for breakfast this morning." Ginny threw the washcloth into the clothes hamper.

"You need to eat, love. Think about Joanna." Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I don't know how anyone expects me to think of anything or anyone except for Lily." Ginny mumbled into his chest.

"I know, love. But you need to try. You need to take care of yourself, for our children's' sake. Joanna and Lily aren't the only ones that need their mummy after all," Harry spoke softly into her ear, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I know. Where are the boys? They were with Mum in their room when I got sick."

"They're fine. Molly took them downstairs. I believe she's trying to assist Dobby with dinner."

"Harry. . . ." Ginny began, letting her voice trail off.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the press . . . and Joanna. I don't think they should know I'm pregnant. They'll just turn it into something that it isn't, saying that we're going to replace Lily with another daughter," Ginny spoke quickly, not wanting Harry to think badly of her for even thinking of keeping the pregnancy a secret.

"If that's what you think is best, love, then we'll do it. But I don't think you being pregnant will matter either way to the press."

"It will if there is another Rita Skeeter out there."

"Kingsley will take care of any problems with have with the press. What happened when we were in Hogwarts will not happen again. He's already proved that to us," Harry reminded her.

"I know. But I can't help but worry." Ginny moved her hands down to her stomach, rubbing it tenderly.

"Just try to relax, love. All this stress isn't good for Joanna. We will find Lily, I promise. With or without the help of the press, we will find our daughter," Harry said.

"I'll try. But I'm not sitting around waiting while everyone else looks for her, either. I'm going to help in every way possible. And I'm going to keep the twins and Joanna safe, no matter what," Ginny said.

"Is that why you want to keep Joanna a secret? To keep her safe?" Harry asked.

"Partly. If no one knows about her, then no one will know to come after her," Ginny admitted.

"You can't keep it a secret for long. In ten or twenty weeks you'll be showing even more," Harry said.

"I know. But I'm barely showing now, so maybe she won't be a big baby."

"We do have a reputation for small babies."

At that moment a shriek came from downstairs. Ginny sprinted out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Molly was holding James, rocking him back and forth while he cried.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, taking her son from her mother.

"Sirius pushed him down. He's fine, dear, I promise."

Ginny's stomach cramped before she could answer, she turned away from her mother and husband to hide her pain.

"I'll take care of Sirius," Harry told her. He led Sirius out of the room to admonish him.

"Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked.

"No I'm not, Mum. Not with Lily out Merlin knows where." Ginny turned back around to look at her mother.

"We will find her, Ginny. I promise. We will find her."

Ginny nodded before she left the room. Everyone kept promising her that they would find Lily, but Ginny couldn't help feeling hopeless.


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left reviews last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's not very long. I'm not completely satisfied with it but I don't think I ever will be. This was definitely the toughest chapter to write. The words didn't want to come to me. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

On a different, almost-completely-unrelated note, I started a new Glee fanfic called _Perfect_ which revolves around Kurt and Blaine. It is similar to _Summer of Secrets_ so if any of you are Glee fans and enjoyed the first story in this series, I encourage you to give it a try.

**Warning for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer: **JKR built the sand castle. I'm just playing with it.

Chapter Eight

**Nine Weeks Pregnant**

_"Please, Mummy! Help me! Don't let him hurt me!" Lily cried, trying to find a way to escape from Macnair's grasp._

_ "Don't hurt her," Ginny yelled, advancing towards the man hurting her daughter._

_ But it was too late. Macnair sneered at Ginny before raising his wand and saying, "_Avada Kedavra!"

_Lily fell to the ground, dead._

Ginny sat up in bed, shaking from her nightmare. She looked beside her to her husband, who had remained fast asleep. Harry had been up late that night, going over every minute detail about Lily's abduction with Ron and several other Aurors. Ginny was glad he hadn't woken up. She didn't want to discuss her nightmare when it was still so fresh in her mind. She slipped out of bed, being careful not to jostle the mattress so Harry would stay asleep.

Ginny padded out of the room and across the hall to the nursery. She smiled when she saw James had climbed into bed with his brother. Ginny carefully picked him up, holding him tight to her chest. She laid down beside Sirius, letting James rest on her other side. At least this way, she knew that three of her children were safe.

**H/G**

Harry woke early that morning. He frowned at the coldness of the sheets beneath him. He reached an arm out, intent on pulling Ginny close, but frowned when he came up empty. Harry sat up, confused.

"Ginny," he called out. When he didn't get a response he hurriedly checked the adjoining bathroom, finding it empty.

Harry went into the hall, calling out again, "Ginny?"

Again she didn't answer. Harry began to worry. Had something happened to her or their unborn daughter? He entered the nursery next, stopping at the sight that greeted him.

Ginny was curled up asleep on Sirius's small toddler bed. Their sons were sleeping on either side of her, Sirius on her right with his head resting on her shoulder; James on her left, his head on her outstretched arm.

Looking at his wife, sleeping peacefully with their boys, it reminded Harry of just how young they were. Ginny was twenty-one, Harry twenty-two. They had already been through so much more than normal young adults. Not just Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but Ginny's self-mutilation, depression, and anxiety. Carrying a child at the age of sixteen when the whole Wizarding world found out her best-kept secret. The risk of losing Lily before she even took her first breath as a result of the stress Ginny had endured. Lily's high-risk pregnancy followed with another one with twins. And now, Lily had been taken by those same Death Eaters that had threatened their safety five years ago.

Harry sighed. Not wanting to wake his pregnant wife, he turned to exit the room. He was pulling the door closed when he heard Ginny call out his name. He turned around, frowning when he saw his wife close to tears. Ginny slipped out from in between their sons. Harry opened his arms to her and she pressed herself against his chest, letting her tears fall.

"I can't do this. What if something happens to her? What are they doing to her?" Ginny sobbed against his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to her, love. We will get her back, I promise." Harry buried his face in Ginny's hair, kissing the top of her head.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

"I'm not going to let them hurt her any more than they already have. They can mess with me all they want, but this time they went after my family. And I'm going to protect my family," Harry said.

At Harry's words Ginny buried her head back into his chest. The warmth of his bare chest offered a little comfort, but not much. The only thing that would truly comfort Ginny was when her daughter was in her arms, safe and sound.

"Mummy?" a small voice asked from across the room.

Ginny hurried to wipe her tears, turning to face her son.

"What is it, Jamie?" she asked.

"I'm hungry." James wiped at his eyes sleepily.

"Come on, love. Let's get some breakfast." Ginny took James's small hand and led him out of the room, leaving Harry to tend to Sirius.

After they had tended to their sons, Harry sat across from Ginny at the kitchen table. He glanced up at her periodically as he ate his scrambled eggs. Finally, Ginny put her fork down.

"What is it?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "You know how I met with Ron and the other Aurors last night?"

"Yes. . . ." Ginny allowed her voice to trail off, wishing Harry would just get to the point. She was tired of people walking on eggshells around her. She was pregnant and her daughter was missing, she wasn't an invalid.

"Well, Ron thinks we should hold a candlelight vigil tonight in Diagon Alley," Harry said slowly. It was obvious he hadn't wanted to broach this subject quite yet.

"Lily is not dead, Harry. I will not give up until she's back home with her family," Ginny said sternly.

"Having a candlelight vigil doesn't mean that she's dead. It means that we're hopeful that she'll return safely."

Ginny was silent as she thought this over. When she finally spoke, her question surprised Harry. "What will we do with the twins? I'm not letting them leave my side."

"Remus offered to watch them for us." Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Harry cut her off. "It'll just be for a few hours, love."

"I couldn't keep Lily safe. How am I supposed to keep James and Sirius safe? How am I supposed to keep Joanna safe?" Ginny's throat tightened as she felt the tears well up behind her eyes once more.

Harry moved around the table to kneel next to Ginny's chair, taking her hand in his before he spoke. "This is _not_ your fault, Ginny. You need to stop blaming yourself and start blaming Macnair and the Lestranges. Remus offered to come over here to watch the boys so they won't even be leaving Potter Manor. The wards are in place. And as for Joanna, the best way you can keep her safe right now is by taking care of yourself."

Ginny took a deep, shuddering breath before she nodded. "I guess we better tell the rest of the family then."

**H/G**

The candlelight vigil left Ginny emotionally drained. She crawled into bed, curling up against Harry's side. She felt so much older than her twenty-one years.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, knowing better than to ask if she was alright.

"Shattered," Ginny answered truthfully. Her answer broke Harry's heart.

"I know, love." He pulled her closer, needing the warmth of her body to comfort him.

They were just drifting off to sleep when an unfamiliar barn owl tapped on the window. Harry frowned, climbing out of bed to open the window. The owl flew into the room, dropped a small pink garment on the bed next to Ginny, and took off once more. Ginny reached for the object before Harry could stop her.

"Oh, Merlin, no." Ginny felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. Her head swam as a dozen different scenarios ran through her head, each as bad as the last. She felt tears falling from her eyes but was unable to wipe them away. Her abdomen squeezed itself into a vice.

"What is it?" Harry asked, walking across the room. He gasped when he finally got a good look at what the owl had dropped. The small pink garment was a pair of Lily's underwear. And the article of clothing had been ripped apart.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny cried suddenly, clutching her abdomen. The pain intensified until Ginny was almost blinded from the strength of it. Then she felt wetness between her legs. She cried out again, "Harry!"

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked alarmed.

Ginny threw back the covers and looked between her legs. Her brain registered one word before she lost consciousness: Blood.


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I won't delay you with a long Author's Note. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warnings for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Nine

_"Harry! Harry!" Ginny cried suddenly, clutching her abdomen. The pain intensified until Ginny was almost blinded from the strength of it. Then she felt wetness between her legs. She cried out again, "Harry!"_

_"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked alarmed._

_Ginny threw back the covers and looked between her legs. Her brain registered one word before she lost consciousness: Blood._

"Ginny!" Harry called out as his wife fell back against the bed, unconscious. He hurried to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"What happened?" Remus demanded as he ran into the room. Harry didn't stop to ask why the Marauder was there.

"She's bleeding. Oh Merlin, the baby," Harry said. He couldn't think clearly.

"I'll call Penelope." Remus went to the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo powder in the grate. Harry heard him talking to someone, presumably Penelope. Not long after the witch in question was stepping out of the fireplace.

"What happened?" Penelope asked, pulling out her wand.

Harry explained what had happened before she passed out. Remus paled when Harry mentioned Lily's panties. He left the room to send his Patronus to Ron, not knowing where the Auror would be. He reentered the room in time to hear Penelope trying to get Harry to leave.

"Please, Harry. Wait out in the hall so I can focus on Ginny."

"Come on, Harry. We'll be right outside. Let Penny do her job. She'll take care of Ginny," Remus said. He pulled Harry out of the room and into the hall.

"Remus, what's wrong? You said there was an emergency," Ron said as he sprinted up the staircase.

"An unfamiliar owl delivered a pair of Lily's panties to Harry and Ginny. I thought you should process them," Remus told him.

"Where's Ginny? Is she okay?" Ron asked, noticing his sister's absence.

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully. He sounded defeated.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked slowly.

"I mean my wife is in there unconscious and bleeding and Penelope won't let me in the room," Harry snapped, turning to face his brother-in-law.

"She's bleeding?" Ron repeated.

Remus shot him a look before he could ask anything else. He didn't want to upset Harry further by asking questions he couldn't answer. The man was already at his breaking point: his daughter was missing and his wife might be suffering a miscarriage.

"Where's the underwear?" Ron asked.

"In the bedroom. You'll have to wait until Penelope is done to collect them," Remus answered for Harry.

Ron sank to the ground, watching as Harry paced and Remus tried to get him to sit down as well. It was no use. Harry felt helpless. He continued to pace until Penelope opened the master bedroom door twenty minutes later. Harry immediately turned to face his sister-in-law. He didn't ask about Ginny's condition; he could read the answer on Penelope's face when she opened the door.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I did everything I could but it was too late," Penelope said softly.

Harry took two steps towards her. He felt his entire world crashing down around him as her words washed over him. Finally, he managed to croak out, "Ginny?"

"She came around for a few seconds but I gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion. She was hysterical and I wasn't through examining her. Harry . . . she doesn't know yet."

"Oh Merlin, how am I supposed to tell her this? I-I can't." Harry felt hot tears stream down his cheeks but didn't bother to wipe them away. He knew more would follow.

"I know this is hard and it hurts, Harry. Believe me, I know." Harry's eyes blindly sought Remus's, his vision clouded with tears. Harry forced himself to remember back to a year before Natalie had been born and Tonks had miscarried a baby boy. He remembered the months following when Tonks had barely left the house, until she discovered she was pregnant with Natalie. Remus spoke again, jarring Harry from the memory. "I know how painful this is, but you _have_ to tell Ginny."

Harry nodded before turning back to Penelope. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." Penelope stepped back to let Harry push the door open further and enter the room. Ron and Remus followed behind him. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, taking Ginny's limp hand in his. "She won't wake for a few hours yet. I only gave her a mild potion."

Harry forced down the lump in his throat. He stared at his wife, wishing he could somehow make everything better. But he knew no amount of Felix Felicis could fix this. They had lost their daughter. Joanna was gone before her life had even truly started.

Remus turned to Ron, breaking the painful silence. "Ron, why don't you get what you need and come back when you have any news."

Ron nodded. He stepped around the bed, finding Lily's panties discarded on the floor. He conjured a bag to put them in so as not to cross-contaminate the evidence. He looked back at his sleeping sister, closing his eyes for a second. Then he Disapparated without a single word.

"Where are the twins, Harry?" Remus asked after Ron's departure.

Harry looked up in confusion; it took him a few seconds before he processed Remus's question. Again he swallowed past the lump in his throat before answering, "In the nursery."

"I'm going to take them to Tonks. They can spend the night with Natalie. Then I'll come back to check on you."

Harry nodded, turning his attention back to his wife. He sat silently by her side, crying, until Remus returned. Remus tried to coax Harry into accepting a cup of tea but he refused. He sat by Ginny's side until she finally awoke four hours later.

"Harry?" she asked groggily.

"I'm right here, Ginny. I'm right here." Harry squeezed her hand gently.

"Joanna?" she questioned, not able to fully ask what she already knew.

Harry shook his head slowly. Ginny closed her eyes, curling in on herself. She pulled her legs up to her chest, burying her head in her knees. A fresh onslaught of tears hit Harry as he watched his wife break down. He climbed over her body, spooning up behind her. He held her from behind until her tears finally subsided. Then she turned in his arms, pressing her face against his neck.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Ginny. This is _not_ your fault. This is just something else the Death Eaters have taken away from us. But we're not going to let them win, Ginny. We're going to get through this, just like we've gotten through everything else. We're going to find Lily and we're going to bring her home. We're going to love our children and raise them to be a good witch and wizards. We will take it one day at a time and we will make it through this."

As Harry finished speaking, Ginny raised her head to meet Harry's gaze. He ducked his head down, brushing his lips against hers. Pulling back, he repeated, "This is not your fault."

They held each other close for a while longer, until Ginny's mind pushed through the cloud of sorrow and began to work again. She sat up slowly, looking around the room.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Remus took them to Tonks for the night. He's been here the entire afternoon. I finally persuaded him to go home right before you woke up," Harry answered.

"Did you tell the Aurors what happened yet?" Ginny curled back into Harry's side. Tucking her head under his chin, Harry rested his head on top of hers.

"Ron came and collected . . . the _evidence_. He should be through processing it by now."

Ginny stiffened at Harry's words. They continued to sit that way until Ron knocked on their open bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hey, Ron." Ginny greeted him sadly.

Ron walked towards the bed slowly, sitting next to his sister. "I'm so sorry, Gin."

Ginny sniffled, forcing back her tears. "Thank you. Do you have anything new to tell us?"

Ron nodded. "The underwear that was sent to you tested positive for seminal fluid. Lily's skin cells were also present so she has definitely worn the panties."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Somehow, seminal fluid found its way onto a pair of underwear that has been worn by Lily." Ron paused, looking Harry deep in the eyes before he continued. "That's not all. Walden Macnair has been spotted in Little Hangleton."

"What? Why didn't you say so sooner? We have to go! What if Lily's there?" Harry was on his feet in an instant, searching for his traveling cloak.

"Harry, stop. You should stay here. After what just happened. . . ." Ron tried to stop him.

"No, I'm going. This is their fault. And I'm going to make them pay." Harry looked at Ginny, knowing he couldn't leave her alone right now. "I'll call your mum to come sit with you."

Ginny nodded, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She felt so empty, knowing that she had woken that morning with a baby in her belly and now that life was gone. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his arms. When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead.

"When I come back, I'll have Lily." Harry promised before he Disapparated on the spot.


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Since I started my new story I'm going to put myself on a strict writing schedule in hopes of getting more chapters of this story out to ya'll. I just started another new one so I'm now writing a total of three. I've never written this many things at once before so we will see how that goes. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short but I'm busy studying for finals so that's all I could get out of my brain right now.

**Warnings for this chapter: **sexual abuse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Ten

Harry and Ron stood outside the gates of the old Riddle house with a group of Aurors and Order members. Harry didn't listen to Ron and Tonks as they tried to formulate a plan. All he could think of was his daughter being held in that house, probably in pain. The wards had already been taken down. Everyone was waiting for Tonks's command.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked his brother-in-law.

"Let's go get my daughter back," Harry answered as they strode through the gates.

The house had not changed much since Harry had visited it in a dream in his fourth year at Hogwarts. The yard was still untended and the house looked like it should have been condemned. Harry stepped into the house, gripping his wand in one hand.

"We'll take the basement. The others are splitting up on different levels," Ron whispered.

Harry nodded before leading the way down to the basement. He walked slowly, trying to keep his steps quiet, even though he wanted to sprint down to the room and begin his search for his daughter. After what seemed like an eternity, they had reached the end of the stairs.

"Listen," Ron breathed.

Two voices drifted out of the open door. Harry listened but couldn't hear his daughter's voice. He peered into the room, making sure to keep out of eyesight. Walden Macnair and Rabastan Lestrange were standing in front of Lily, who was lying bound on the floor.

"Wasn't Rodolphus supposed to be back by now?" Macnair asked.

"He'll be back soon," Rabastan answered.

"What if he ran into the Aurors?" Macnair turned to Lily. "That would be really bad for you if he did."

"I want my daddy," Lily sobbed.

Harry's heart shattered into a million pieces. He watched in horror as Macnair raised a hand to slap her. Unable to control himself, he burst into the room.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted. Macnair went flying through the opposite wall.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron yelled, effectively incapacitating Rabastan.

"Daddy!" Lily screamed.

"I'm here, baby girl. Daddy's here," Harry said as he hurried over to his daughter. He pointed his wand at the ropes holding Lily. _"Diffindo!"_

Lily threw herself into Harry's arms. Harry held her close, not bothering to stop his tears as they fell. He had his daughter back. She was finally safe.

**H/G**

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Ginny demanded as she burst into the lobby at St. Mungo's.

"Ginny, you should be resting," Charlie said as he caught sight of his sister.

"I'll rest after I see Lily," Ginny said, pushing past him.

"Come on then." Charlie sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with his sister. She was too headstrong and would only get what she wanted in the end.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed when Ginny entered the ward where Lily was being treated.

"Harry, where is she?" Ginny asked.

"The Healers are looking her over right now. All I know is that there are some signs of abuse," Harry answered.

"What do you mean? What did they do to my baby?"

"Ginny," Harry paused drawing in a deep breath. "There are signs of molestation."

"No, oh no." Ginny felt her legs weaken. Harry caught her before she could hit the ground, helping her to sit in the nearest chair.

"She's young so there is a chance she won't remember it, but that's a very small chance. Nena is going to talk to her as soon as the general Healers are done with their examination." Harry pulled Ginny into the crook of his arm, letting her cry against his chest.

"Can Nena help her?" Ginny asked with a sob.

"I hope so, love. I hope so." Harry had never been more grateful that Nena had decided to become a Mental Healer specializing in children and adolescents after Hogwarts. "Where are the boys?"

"They're still with Remus. He said he would keep them until we got home with Lily." Ginny pulled away from Harry, wiping at her tears. "Did you get Macnair and the Lestranges?"

Harry sighed, wishing he could protect Ginny from the truth. "Macnair's dead."

"What happened?"

"When we got there, he was about to hit Lily. I stunned him but the spell was too strong and sent him through a wall. He died from head trauma."

"You did what you had to do to protect your daughter, Harry. Don't feel guilty."

"I know and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I don't regret it. We apprehended Rabastan Lestrange, but Rodolphus wasn't in the house at the time. We still don't know where he is," Harry told her.

"So he's still out there? What if he comes after us again?" Ginny asked.

"He won't. I don't think even Rodolphus Lestrange is that stupid. He will probably stay under the radar and try to evade capture."

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, you can see your daughter now," a Healer interrupted their conversation.

Ginny jumped to her feet, hurrying into the next room where Lily was resting. She ran to her daughter's bedside.

"Lily!" Ginny hugged the girl gently to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're safe now. Mummy's got you."

"Mummy, I was so scared," Lily sobbed against her mother's chest.

"I know, love. I know. But you don't need to be frightened now. You're with Mummy and Daddy and we won't let anything happen to you," Ginny promised. "No one is going to hurt you ever again."

"When can we take her home?" Harry asked the Healer.

"After Mrs. Malfoy speaks with her," the Healer answered.

Nena entered the room, smiling sadly when she saw Lily. She approached the bed slowly, not wanting to alarm the girl with sudden movements. Lily had been through a lot already and Nena wouldn't be surprised if she was jumpy.

"Aunt Nena?" Lily asked.

"Hey, sweetie. Can I ask you a few questions?" Nena asked gently.

Lily looked to her mother, who nodded. Lily turned back to Nena and said softly, "Okay."

"The men that you were with, did they hurt you?" Nena asked. She already knew the answer but she had to hear it from Lily herself as was routine.

"Yes," Lily whimpered.

"How did they hurt you?"

"They hit me."

"Did they touch you anywhere else?" Nena asked.

Lily immediately started to cry. Ginny pulled her daughter into her lap, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Do we have to do this now?" Harry asked.

Nena sighed. In any other circumstance she would encourage the parents to keep the conversation going, but this was different. Harry and Ginny were family.

"Why don't you take Lily home for now? I can come by tomorrow and we can finish this then," Nena said.

"Thank you, Nena." Ginny stood up. She was about to pick Lily up when Harry stopped her.

"You're not even supposed to be out of bed yet, Ginny. Let me carry her." Harry pulled Lily into his arms, carrying her out of the room with Ginny following closely at his side.

Ginny hated those men for what they did to her daughter. She was glad Macnair was dead. She hated knowing Rodolphus Lestrange was still on the loose, but she would be damned if that man came near her family again. No matter what, she would protect her family.


	14. Very Important Note

Author's Note

To my readers,

I regret to inform you that I am forced to put this story on hiatus. This entire story has been a lot harder for me to write than I expected. Honestly, there were times when I wanted to scrap this entirely but it's because of ya'll that I kept plowing forward. I'm not sure where I want this story to go at this point and it is stressing me out way too much just trying to think of it.

So far this year has been horrible for me and entirely too stressful. My mental health has deteriorated once again. For my own sanity, I must put this story on hiatus. I'm already writing three other stories (all in the Glee fandom – one of which is already posted, the other two have yet to be posted) so I will be continuing to write. But writing four stories is not always easy but when ideas force their way into my head I can't say no.

So, for now, _The Way Home_ is on hiatus. I promise that I will pick this story back up and try my hardest to do it justice. At the very least (worst case scenario) I will write a last chapter that ties all the ends together. I really don't want to do that. But if I can't find a way past this road block I will have no other choice. I had an idea ready for a sequel but as of now there will be no sequel written unless if I get this story finished the way that I want it finished.

I hope you understand. If you'd like to continue reading my writing and you like Glee check out my story _Perfect_, which follows Kurt and Blaine in the second and third season as Kurt struggles with his mental health. I'm still working on two other stories in the Glee fandom, one of which I will begin posting within the next month. I'm not sure when I'll start posting the other as I only started writing it today.

Again, I'm really sorry to do this. But I have to take care of myself and with the way my mental health has been lately I need to focus on making myself better. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. I hope you can understand why I did this and will continue to read the story to its ending when I pick it back up again, however long that may be. I promise I will end this, one way or another.

Always,

Rhiannon


End file.
